remember me, please
by michan.cassie3
Summary: Apakah yunho masih mengingat jaejoong?


Title : Remember me, please

Pairing : yunjae and others…

Chapter : 1 of ?

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : ff ini titipan teman michan bukan milik michan. Ff ini sebelumnya udah di posting di fbnya angel(teman michan yang punya ni ff) dengan pairing yamachii._

WARNING :ff ini gaje, abal abal, banyak typo, Boys Love. YAOI. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

Hari ini adalah hari pertama jaejoong di dong bang high school. ya, dia mendaftar di sekolah khusus anak laki - laki itu setelah lulus dari SMPnya 1 bulan yanga lalu, ia sengaja memilih sekolah itu untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Jung yunho, yang katanya juga akan bersekolah di situ.

yunho merupakan teman masa kecil jaejoong, orang tua mereka bersahabat sejak SMA, sehingga jaejoong dan Yunho pun menjadi sangat dekat, sampai pada suatu hari orang tua Jaejoong harus mengalami suatu kecelakaan mobil yang tragis, sepulang dari penguburan kakeknya, dan ketika itu jaejoong masih berumur 9 tahun, sehingga neneknya terpaksa membawa jaejoong untuk tinggal di daerah chungnam bersama neneknya. jaejoong pun juga harus terpisah dengan Yunho untuk waktu yang sangat lama, dan selama itu juga jaejoong harus memendam perasaannya pada Yunho.

dan akhirnya jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho akan bersekolah di dong bang high school, jaejoong pun memohon pada neneknya, agar ia diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah di seoul. dengan sangat berat hati neneknya pun memperbolehkan jaejoong untuk bersekolah di sana.

"hah, akhirnya sampai juga di seoul, aku ingin cepat-cepat mencari Yunnie, aku ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang, dia pasti banyak berubah"ucap jaejoong saat ia baru saja turun dari kereta dan ia pun langsung menuju dong bang high school dan mendaftarkan dirinya. Sesampai di dong bang high school, tanpa sengaja seorang pria berlari dan menabraknya.

"ah, mianhae!" teriak pria itu sambil terus berlari meninggalkan jaejoong.

"huh, apa dia sangat terburu-buru? Sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan ku?"omel jaejoong sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berhamburan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya(?)

Setelah selesai mendaftar dan mendapatkan kunci asramanya, jaejoong pun segera menuju asrama dan mencari kamarnya yang bernomor 135

"wah ternyata banyak juga yang mendaftar di sekolah ini,"ucap jaejoong saat melihat anak laki-laki yang tadi baru mendaftar dan sekarang sedang mencari kamarnya masing-masing.

"ah, ini dia kamarnya, eh? Satu kamar 2 orang ya? Ummhh, Kim junsu? Sepertinya dia yang akan jadi teman sekamar ku" ucap jaejoong saat membaca tulisan di depan pintu kamarnya.

Lalu jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"tidak terkunci ternyata, apa dia sudah ada di dalam"ucap jaejoong

"permisi"ucap jaejoong saat memasuki kamar itu

"kok gak ada orang sih?"

"eh?"ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya

"oh, kau Kim junsu?"

"ah, bukan, tadinya dia memang akan tinggal di kamar ini, tapi dia minta bertukar dengan ku"

"aahh, jadi siapa namamu?"

"ah, Jung yunho imnida,"

"APA?!"ucap jaejoong kaget saat mendengar nama itu

"Ada apa denganmu? Ada yang salah?"ucap Yunho bingung

"apa kau anak dari jung yong hwa?" Tanya jaejoong

"iya, bagaimana kau bisa tau?"Tanya Yunho

"akhirnya aku menemukan mu"ucap jaejoong bahagia

"eh? Menemukan?"yunho semakin bingung

"ini aku jaejoong, yunnie"ucap jaejoong bersemangat

"jaejoong?"

"ne, ini aku Kim jaejoong"

"Kim jaejoong?"

"hai', ka….ka….kau tidak ingat aku?"

"maaf, aku tidak ingat sama sekali"

"kau jahat, kita baru 7 tahun terpisah, kau sudah melupakan ku?"

"ah, jongmal mianhae, bukan begitu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun setelah kecelakaan 6 tahun lalu"

"kecelakaan?!"

"nde, omma bilang, 6 tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan aku mengalami amnesia, tapi omma ku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang mu" jelas yunho

"amnesia?" ucap jaejoong dengan wajah pucat

"ne, mianhae"

"jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mengingat ku?" Tanya jaejoong semakin lemas

"hai'"ucap Yunho dengan nada menyesal

"huh, menyebalkan,," ucap jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang ada di dekatnya

"memangnya kita berdua punya hubungan dekat?" Tanya Yunho

"sangat dekat"ucap jaejoong, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang telah mengair di pipinya

"benarkah? Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang kamu" kata yunho

"tapi aku akan membuatmu ingat kembali" ucap jaejoong. Meninggalkan yunho yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Jaejoong menangis di tempat tidurnya, tanpa diketahui yunho, lalu tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya, jaejoong sepertinya masih sangat lelah dan syok atas kejadian hari ini, tidak disangka, jauh-jauh ia datang dari chungnam, dan akhirnya mendapatkan kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar hari ini, dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi yang sangat mengerikan.

"ah kau sudah bangun jaejoong ?" Tanya yunho

"ne, kau dari mana?"

"aku habis berjalan-jalan dengan junsu"

"junsu?"

"ne, dia orang yang seharusnya menjadi roommate mu. Dia pacarku"

"pacar?"jaejoong semakin syok dibuatnya, jaejoong sangat sedih dan marah saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut yunho, rasanya seperti di ditikam pisau berkarat tepat di hatinya, sakit sekali, jaejoong pun akhirnya menangis lagi, ia tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

to be continue,,,

3


End file.
